monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Joshua Pegson
Joshua Pegson - syn pegaza. Ma 18 lat. A może tak przebudowa? Biografia soon Osobowość Joshua jest potworem taktownym oraz bardzo dojrzałym. Chłopak zawsze wie, co powiedzieć, by nikogo nie urazić. Oprócz tego, jest również bardzo opiekuńczy. W towarzystwie natomiast, rzadko kiedy odzywa się sam. Jeśli jednak uzna, że jego rozmówca jest w porządku, chłopak staje się bardzo rozmowny. Dzieje się tak, ponieważ Joshua bardzo sceptycznie podchodzi do nowo poznanych ludzi. Dodatkowo, chłopak bardzo rozważnie i długo wybiera sobie towarzystwo. Kiedy jednak uzna, że jest w stanie komuś zaufać, zaprzyjaźnia się z kimś całkowicie i najczęściej na całe życie. Warto wspomnieć, że Joshua jest wielkim fanem sportów powietrznych i ziemnych. Do jego ulubionych należy koszykówka. Co więcej, bardzo lubi grę na instrumentach, a zwłaszcza na fortepianie. Wygląd Joshua to wysoki chłopak o drobnej budowie. Jest on bardzo szczupły, dlatego stara się nosić ubrania, które to ukryją. Przez albinizm pegaza w jego wyglądzie dominuje biel. Kolor ten ma jego skóra a także włosy. Są one wygolone po bokach głowy i pokręcone. Joshua zaczesuje je zazwyczaj na prawą stronę. Oczy chłopaka mają jasną oprawę. Są one krystalicznie błękitne i zdobią je białe brwi. Z pleców pegaza wyrasta para dużych, białych skrzydeł, a prawe z nich zostało zranione w wyniku pobicia. Chłopaka cechują również bardzo szczupłe nogi oraz wydatne kości policzkowe. Na co dzień Joshua wybiera luźne, sportowe ubrania w ciemnych barwach. Wiele z nich szyje lub przerabia samodzielnie. Klasyczny potwór left|220px Pegaz – w mitologii greckiej skrzydlaty koń zrodzony z krwi Meduzy, która trysnęła, gdy Perseusz odciął jej głowę. Pegaz zamieszkiwał okolice źródła Pirene na Akrokoryncie. Odnalazł go tam Bellerofont, który przy użyciu złotego wędzidła, otrzymanego od Ateny, zdołał okiełznać rumaka. Przy jego pomocy heros pokonał Chimerę, planując następnie wznieść się na jego grzbiecie na szczyt Olimpu. W drodze na szczyt Bellerofont został jednak zrzucony z grzbietu skrzydlatego rumaka przez Zeusa. Na szczyt dotarł jedynie Pegaz. Od tego momentu służył on Zeusowi, który po śmierci przeniósł go na nieboskłon tworząc gwiazdozbiór Pegaza. Relacje Rodzina Joshua jest synem dwojga pegazów. Jego ojciec jest znanym dermatologiem, a matka - terapeutą. Oboje pracują w miejscowym szpitalu. Co ciekawe, oboje rodziców chłopaka nie są albinosami. Przyjaciele Jonathan Stew Ariana Mita Znajomi Patty Damon Miłość soon Zwierzak Zwierzakiem Joshui jest szynszyla o imieniu Gertruda. Zainteresowania Koszykówka soon Fortepian sooon Stroje Picture Day Joshua_Pegson.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Picture Day' * Wydanie: lipiec 2013 W tej serii Joshua ubrany jest w w żółtą koszulę z krótkim rękawkiem i białym kołnierzykiem, na której widnieje czarna kamizelka. Chłopak ma na sobie również szare spodnie-rurki. Na lewym nadgarstku Joshui widnieją dwie bransoletki - jedna czarna, a druga - czerwona. Buty chłopca to błękitne Conversy, które sięgają za kostkę. Goreece: Meeting with the Gods Joshua_Pegson.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Goreece: Meeting with the Gods' * Wydanie: grudzień 2013 W tej serii Joshua ubrany jest w koszulkę - hołd dla flagi Grecji. Jest ona w poziome biało-niebieskie paski. Widnieje na niej również ciemnoniebieska kieszonka z białym krzyżykiem. Chłopak ubrany jest również w czerwone spodnie-rurki. Buty Joshui to złote vansy. Mają one białą podeszwę ozdobioną czerwonym paskiem. Ghoul Sports Joshua_GS.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghoul Sports' * Wydanie: marzec 2014 W tej serii Joshua ubrany jest w czerwoną koszulkę na ramiączkach. Jej końce są obszyte czarnymi tasiemkami. Co więcej, widnieje na niej czarny nadruk przedstawiający cyfrę "17". Na lewym nadgarstku chłopaka widnieje czarna frotka z czerwonym logiem firmy Adidas, natomiast na prawym - długa, czerwona bransoleta z bandaży. Spodnie Joshui to czarne dresy z czerwonymi sznureczkami, sięgające łydek. Ich końce uwieńczone są ściągaczami. Buty chłopaka to czarne Conversy na białej podeszwie. Do chłopaka dołączona jest czerwona piłka do koszykówki. Make a Splash Joshua_MaS.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Make a Splash' * Wydanie: sierpień 2014 W tej serii Joshua ubrany jest w czarną bluzę z długim rękawem. Jej końce wykończone są ściągaczami tego samego koloru. Góry rękawów, są jednak żółte, natomiast górna część środkowej partii bluzy - zielona. Kołnierz ubrania został ozdobiony grubym, żółtym pasem, natomiast sama bluza zapinana jest na żółte guziki. Chłopak ma na sobie także czarne kąpielówki sięgające kolan. Ozdobione są one czterema zielonymi paskami. Na nogach Joshui widnieją japonki tego samego koloru. Jedynie ich podeszwa jest ciemniejsza od reszty. Manster Joshua.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Manster' * Wydanie: lipiec 2016 Joshua ubrany jest w kurtkę oversize z ciemnego jeansu. Ma ona podwinięte rękawy, kremowe futerko przy kołnierzu oraz złote guziki. Pod nią znajduje się biała koszulka z czarnym dekoltem. Została ona wpuszczona w czarne spodnie z podwiniętymi nogawkami. W miejscu ud zostało zrobione kilka dziur. Buty chłopaka to białe Adidasy Superstar z czarnymi paskami i zdobieniami. Ciekawostki * Znak zodiaku Joshui to Bliźnięta. * Należy do szkolnej drużyny koszykówki. Galeria Joshua_Pegson.jpg Joshua_Pegson.png Joshua_GS.png Joshua_MaS.png Joshua.png Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:HappyLittlePill